Todos los días son Primero de Septiembre
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Porque así es la vida en Ikebukuro, todos los días son iguales, y a veces no, como espectador, ejecutor, ¿y víctima? Para ellos, casi nunca, especialmente para Izaya Orihara. [Regalo para Kanra, ¡Felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Durarara! No me pertenece.

Este es un feo pequeño regalo para Kanra, ¡Ojalá te guste!

* * *

 **Todos los días son Primero de Septiembre**

* * *

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue un pequeño florero con un crisantemo blanco sobre un pupitre, cercano a la ventana.

Había algunos alumnos que miraron, con expresiones que no variaba entre la curiosidad, tristeza y cierta pena.

—¡Waoh! ¿Quién crees que haya muerto, Kururi? —la voz de Mairu sonó fuerte y clara, como si estuviese hablando de otra cosa, ajena a los sentimientos de sus demás compañeros.

—Baja la voz —le advirtió su hermana, pese a que no había sonado su voz como un regaño ni mucho menos, tampoco se la veía particularmente interesada en saber quién había muerto.

Unos chicos, que eran los que más cerca estaban de ellas las miraron, el aire se respiraba diferente para cualquiera que no fuese las chicas Orihara.

—¡Pero tú te sientas justo detrás! —la más explosiva de las hermanas seguía hablando mientras apoyaba sus manos en ese pupitre decorado con la flor, con una sonrisa decorando ahora su rostro como antes. —Deberías saberlo, Izaya nii-chan se sentiría muy defraudado —murmuró, para luego soltar una pequeña risa, seca.

—Era una chica la que se sentaba allí —las gemelas voltearon en dirección a un muchacho de cabello corto y gris. —No le iba muy bien en clases y tenía muchos problemas, llegaba tarde y por lo que tenía entendido sólo le hablaba a una persona por su teléfono, hace alrededor de dos días la encontraron sus padres… —y dicho aquello y sin terminarlo tampoco les dejó un rollo de papel sobre el pupitre de la silenciosa gemela.

—¿Aún se siguen leyendo en periódicos? —había bromeado Mairu mientras tomaba el objeto entre sus manos.

Kururi quién se encontraba mirando de la flor al periódico musitó con una voz queda:

—¿Crees que él…?

—Sí —dijo la otra gemela, sonriendo, en un gesto casi robótico. —Como es Primero de Septiembre, ¿no es una forma interesante de empezar el ciclo escolar?

Kururi se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

—No es la primera ni la última vez…no entiendo el alboroto.

 **-o-**

—¡Ah, Namie! ¡Vamos, que hay mucho trabajo por hacer!

¿Podía ser la voz de Izaya Orihara más molesta?

—¡Y tengo hambre!

Sí, podía. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en la maldita sirvienta de _ése_?

Además no era nada divertido complacer el paladar exigente del informante.

Le dejó la comida en la mesa, casi tirándosela.

—Cómete y cállate.

—¿Por qué no es ootoro?

—Porque no lo es, ¿acaso sólo te levantas a fastidiar?

¿Qué tenía de malo unos simples fideos?

Izaya sólo sonrió; era divertido ver cómo los ojos de Namie parecían cuchillos resplandecientes cuando se enojaba, era mucho más entretenida que la Namie seria, y más tolerable que la Namie _enfermadamente_ enamorada...de su hermano.

Como siempre, Namie lo miraba como si lo atacara con la navaja que llevaba consigo. Era ya una rutina, perturbar el humor y la paciencia de Namie, como la del monstruo de Shizuo.

Una, dos, tres veces, las seguiría haciendo. ¿Hasta cuando? Hasta que alguno chocara contra la pared. Y por supuesto no sería él, podría esquivarla.

—¿Te enteraste de la chica?

Izaya tenía su manera muy _sutil_ de cambiar de tema.

—No sé de qué chica, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Pensé que estabas informada.

Y al decir aquello se levantó de la mesa, sin tocar la comida, tomando su teléfono, y ya en el umbral de la puerta se giró para ver a la morena.

—Y están muy dulces —señaló luego al plato de fideos sin tocar.

Namie puso los ojos en blanco y se puso su bata, a la par que nuevamente le deseaba la muerte para sus adentros al mayor de los Orihara.

 **-o-**

Se recostó en el sofá, mientras miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Así que los rumores de que Natsuki-san era una enjo-kosai eran ciertos, ¡ves que no eran mentiras! —y dicho aquello alzó su brazo, haciéndose escuchar. —No puede ser que no la haya recordado —rió finalmente, entrando al chat de los Dollars.

—Yo no dije nada… —su hermana estaba finalmente escribiendo en su celular, cerrando los ojos debido al cansancio.

—¡Debimos haberla vigilado más! Nada bueno sale de gente tan reservada —y Mairu había empezado a hablar sola, como si su hermana estuviese pendiente de todo lo que dijese; lo estaba pero para chismes de alguien que no conocía, al menos en esos momentos.

En cualquier momento Kururi haría lo de siempre, rociarle en los ojos gas pimienta era el único modo de calmar a su hermana.

—¡Aaah, te enteraste que Ruri Hijiribe y Kasuka-san son pareja!

 **-o-**

Se impulsó hacia atrás y giró como si no tuviese otras cosas más importantes que hacer, mientras su mano sostenía uno de sus tantos teléfonos.

—¿Piensas estar girando y girando en la silla? —la voz de Namie contuvo un deje de molestia pese a tener la mirada concentrada en su laptop.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró él. —Es mi departamento.

—Es molesto.

—Puedes irte si quieres.

A pesar de estar hablándole su verdadera atención estaba dirigida hacia su celular.

Namie se quedó extrañada (nada nuevo) al escucharle reír.

—Todos los días son Primero de Septiembre…

Se levantó y se fue ante la mirada consternada de la mujer.

No era fácil acostumbrarse a Izaya Orihara.

 **-o-**

Jaló a su hermana lo más fuerte que pudo para que empezara a caminar.

—¡Mira! Son el hermano de Namie-chan y Mika-chan —Mairu usó su otro brazo, señalándolos. —¿Quieres volver a espiarlos? —preguntó, con cierta broma en su voz.

—Preferiría estar con Izaya nii-chan…

Mairu al sonreír mostró todos sus dientes.

—Podríamos hacerle una visita a nuestro querido hermano favorito.

—Es nuestro único hermano…

Y fue Kururi quién había empezado a caminar mientras la voz de Mairu se escuchaba por todo el camino.

Pero no lo visitarían, quedándose en promesas vacías. Era mucho mejor explorar todo Ikebukuro.

 **-o-**

—¡Bien! Es hora de trabajar, ¿vas a guardar esas cartas?

Se acomodó mejor su chaqueta y mientras tarareaba una canción. De vez en cuando salir era la mejor forma de hacer catarsis, pese a que no era algo que pusiera muy en práctica.

Miró las cartas con una expresión divertida, recordando cómo había terminado todo el juego. Namie era muy mala perdedora.

Había sido un día divertido, con la lluvia que ya comenzaba a detenerse y casi, casi obligar a Namie a jugar algún juego de cartas.

—No sigues las reglas del juego, ni ninguna regla existente —aquello era muy estúpido, ¿cómo es que estaban ahí. Con unas cartas viejas y la lluvia crispando los nervios?

—Yo sí sigo las reglas, Namie. Las mías —aclaró finalmente el moreno, con el juego de manos como si de un abanico se tratase, dándose un aire frío en el rostro.

Y el juego terminó, él ganó, y Namie se enojó. Nada que no hubiese pasado pero le servía para divertirse un rato.

Pero ahora debía irse, a divertirse con alguien más antes de que con la loca farmacéutica todo se volviese monótono, y eso no era lo suyo.

Quería ver a más humanos, verlos unos momentos para que estos desaparecieran, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Para siempre? Sí y no.

Él le gustaba que todos los días fueran como el Primero de Septiembre, y a veces no.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

No recuerdo mucho ya de Durarara! Mi memoria anda algo mal ya, y siento que si hay demasiado OoC en los personajes, especialmente con Izaya; perdón, Ama, te fallé (?).

Una aclaración: El Primero de Septiembre es el día en donde más estudiantes japoneses se suicidan al sufrir de básicamente _bullying_ , y es costumbre que cuando un estudiante fallece colocarle una flor en el pupitre. Pueden googlearlo si gustan.

¡Espero que les guste! ¡Saludos!


End file.
